


杀死我爱

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 星际AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: *妄图认真写剧情，星际文。斯豆腐+波兰239。*年龄操作向，豆腐时间凝固，3c是皮痒的养父。*雷，又臭又长，可能变成小妈文学。





	杀死我爱

（A）

废土星-2292是真的很穷。

此时是联邦历230年，克里斯托弗-皮亚特克乘坐星舰前往臭名远扬的星空竞技场，中途经过废土星-2292时，他向观景窗外张望，果不其然看见一颗土黄混着赭石的星球，像是一颗融化的巧克力——这颗“巧克力”就是废土星-2292，是人类的发祥地。现如今人们总用上一些戏谑的语气，将其称作“母星”。

废土星-2292看起来是人类文明垃圾场，皮亚特克想，这个星球与首都星博物馆里的全息星系全貌大相径庭，“母星”应该是蓝绿相间的美丽星球，人类文明的起源，然而两百年前的星际大航海和人类迁徙彻底改变了社会结构与人类生活，随着空间跳跃技术的发展壮大，“母星”生态环境的恶化，致使一场饥荒席卷半个星球。各国间核武器的大战，战争疯子湮灭于核爆炸中，本以为放射性沉淀物在衰退期后就无碍了，恰逢小型天体撞击地球，逃难的人们纷纷迁往外星甚至于河外星系避难，超前的科学技术使人们开启了星际殖民时代，这致使星际社会发展不平衡不充分。但也造就了一批璀璨的星际探险家和“星际军阀”——人们登陆每一个荒凉或富饶的星球，宇宙战国时代开启了。同时，也诞生了各种各样的意识形态，联邦、联盟乃至于银河帝国，这也使宇宙市场初步形成，开启经济宇宙化新时代。

当然，本段话中的人们，只包括中产阶级及以上。而“母星”地面时代人类的失败者们——包括穷人、罪犯等等，他们只有少部分人登上星舰，其他人则要成为地面时代非人道武器的牺牲品，接触大剂量放射性元素时，他们将染色体被打乱，新陈代谢停止，他们将眼睁睁地看着自己腐烂。核辐射让他们或多或少地发育异常。

古老的“母星”文明彻底毁灭于小型天体的撞击和人类的自相残杀，“母星”自我净化的能力很强，可仍然有极大部分地区核污染严重状态，目前混乱的人们仍旧处于无政府状态，脚下的土地随时可能埋着一两百年前遗留下来的的生物武器或化学武器，“母星”对于宇宙人类来说相当于地面时代的切尔诺贝利，就此，它成为了“废土星-2292”。他伤心了一阵，如同地面时代人们为帕特农神庙的毁灭而难过。无论是地面时代还是星际时代，不变的是上等人总有闲心去伤感文明流逝，光阴似箭，这种咬文嚼字的东西比人命还宝贵。他们感叹着“母星”文明的荒废，在公共场合大谈自由民主，却独独没给“母星”人这份平等。

而由于废土星-2292没有资源，因此星球上的居民什么也不会做，即使搬到新的避难星球，他们骨子里的本性仍旧如此，所以他们其中一部分人的不齿行为，甚至影响了整个族群的兴衰。但这并不意味着，歧视是对的。

很快他就忘了这份多余的伤春悲秋。星舰开入慕尼黑贝塔星——臭名昭著的星空竞技场所在地，从b-359跳跃点穿过去就是了。慕尼黑贝塔星星球主体不大，入口舱停放着大量小型星际旅行飞船。星空竞技场带动了星系的经济发展，交税从不拖泥带水，上头都要靠它养活，也算是星际间的灰色地带。今天是星空竞技场赛季结束后的鸣谢盛宴，同样也是竞技场十年庆典。全息投影快速播放十年来问鼎冠军的战士们的经典之战，不少铁杆粉已经热泪盈眶。

莽夫傻帽以及野蛮人，皮亚特克如此评价着，野人才喜欢看这种东西。

这种打斗说白了就是一群亡命徒彼此厮杀，原理类似于古地面时代的罗马角斗场，哪个星系都有的，现在取了个有头有脸的名字，叫星际竞技。亡命徒们杀人越货被星际警察逮捕的时候，就喜欢往这种地方躲，因为在这里注册参赛者不需要星际签证和身份证。

星空竞技场的全息投影场上映出这个赛季积分排名前三名的身影，有喑哑的歌声响起，大赛前两名从影像后施施然走到场前，挥手朝观众致意，台下男男女女一阵几近狂热的欢呼声后，星际通用货币一把一把地从屋顶落下，竞技场的主人托马斯-穆勒高举双手，他欢呼着：“这是属于我们的狂欢！”

皮亚特克拒绝了警卫和侍者的陪护，这些人大多是他养父的眼线，孤身走进会场，在略显昏暗的通道里，他不动声色地避开在他看来精神不太正常的人群。耳机里传来穆勒的声音：“给你安排好了。”

他可没那么多心思去参加这些所谓的盛典，也没心思喝酒。他是在首都星的时候通过关系，给穆勒通过视频，要找一个靠谱的亡命徒帮他干脏活。他和慕尼黑的主人合作过很多次，他总不会令他失望。

皮亚特克的左手按在耳机下端的一个按键上，有人造皮肤延伸出来，覆盖上他的脸，几乎重塑了一张面孔，没人能将这张脸与政坛新秀联系起来。他笑道：“那就祝我们合作愉快了。”

“当然。”穆勒当然是个好商人，“我给你找了个‘亡命徒’。”

三十五分钟后他终于见到了预备干脏活的亡命徒。彼时职业屠夫正在吸烟区抽烟，他扯开了高领衫领口的扣子，露出一小截象牙色的脖颈，缓缓地吐出一口烟气，一扭头不偏不倚地扑上了年轻政客的脸。

皮亚特克猛地被呛了一下，咳嗽地同时不禁腹诽这该死的破二手烟——这种都以进博物馆的玩意居然还有人抽，对方满怀歉意并贴心地拍拍他的后背，他判断了一下，对方应该是个抽廉价烟的无耻大汉——怪不得只能干这种活。

一秒钟后他改变了看法。

“亡命徒”掐灭烟头，他黑发蓝眼，灰蓝色的眼球斜着瞥过来一眼，眼角恰到好处地一垂，流光甩下三五个星子，多了一种惊心动魄的冷。他看起来不算多么年轻，宽肩窄腰，左腿佩戴着人体外骨骼——怎么看也说不上惊为天人，但这人完全照着皮亚特克的审美长的。

“抱歉。”“亡命徒”掸了掸烟灰，敛下眉眼朝皮亚特克伸出手。

见色忘事的年轻政客瞬间抹掉刚才的愤懑，他人模人样地握住对方的手：“你好，我来请你帮我解决一个棘手的问题。”

“亡命徒”还是那副臊眉搭眼的模样：“目标对象是哪位？”

皮亚特克打量着对方：“什琴斯尼将军，那位饱受联邦瞩目的军部大臣。”

“亡命徒”垂着的眼睫轻轻颤动了一下，如同首都星的娇小姐们翘起的小指，看得皮亚特克心口有些痒，仿佛那眼睫就在他手心里轻轻地、轻轻地翕动了一下，在他心尖上搔了搔。

“有点难，您开价多少？”

“我当然知道难，我之前用过科技手段，用过政治手段，都失败了，不然我也不会来这里。刨去给穆勒先生的那部分，你会得到六千万星际币，在此之前，我会先支付你两千万定金。”

“亡命徒”突然想起首都星几起惨绝人寰的爆炸案，这可能就是所谓的科技手段。而八千万星际币，对于任何一个星际杀手来说，这都是一个极其令人心动的价格。

“多长时间？”

“三个月。”

“好的，您对方式有没有要求？”

皮亚特克歪了歪头：“没有。但是我可以给您提供一些信息，这位上将似乎喜欢黑发蓝眼的美人。”

起码他这么多年见到的、陪什琴斯尼出席各类社交活动的男宾女伴，多数是这样的长相。

“亡命徒”听见这个信息一点都不吃惊，甚至有些无动于衷。他只是点了点头，岔开手指又点了一只烟，昂起头吐了一口烟气，滋生出来一种很风情的意味。腕骨像是山脊硬朗的线条，在光照下蒙着一层细颗粒的珍珠色：“那就祝我们合作愉快。”

“我突然改变主意了，”皮亚特克说道，他握住“亡命徒”的手腕，指尖掠过对方的腕骨，“我额外再给你一千万，如果你愿意帮我解决一些其他问题。”

“亡命徒”盯着皮亚特克的金发出神，他突然笑了，嘴角一点一点扬起，几乎可以说是强行构建出一个笑，仿佛这人面部神经有点什么问题。但在皮亚特克眼里，他反而更像一只反应迟缓的小动物。“亡命徒”抬起手，指尖几乎是情不自禁地在皮亚特克的眼角触了一下，于是皮亚特克的眼角仿佛被火烧灼，这团火顺着他的眼角，蔓延至他的唇缝，烧灼他的食道，一路畅通无阻地点燃他的胃袋——

“谢谢您，不用了，我没有时间。”

这团火化为胃酸，差点反出来。

“亡命徒”抬腿就走，留下皮亚特克一人原地傻站着，临行前他还不忘回身挥了挥手：“您可以通过我老板联系我。”

皮亚特克略有些恼火地扬了扬眉，他现在确认自己是胃酸过多了。他叹了一口气，听着耳机里秘书的汇报，他要早点赶回首都星，否则无法给他的养父一个合理的交代。然而在他西服背后的某处，静静地藏匿着一颗纳米追踪器。

慕尼黑贝塔星时间次日凌晨一点。“亡命徒”刚刚清理完个人卫生问题，他揉了揉擦成鸟窝一样的头发，披了一件白浴袍，腰带松松垮垮，赤裸的双腿晃来晃去，他此时正在摆弄自己的腿部机械外骨骼，面前的全息大屏突然浮现出一个对话框。他停下手里的活，打开了视频电话：“托马斯，你有什么事？”

对话的另一方正是竞技场的老板托马斯-穆勒。慕尼黑的主人见他这这副样子立刻捂住了双眼，仿佛看见什么惊世骇俗的场面：“罗伯特！我命令你立刻穿好衣服！”

真名“罗伯特-莱万多夫斯基”的杀手瞬间将两条长腿合拢，一手攥着浴袍前襟，总算把自己藏进了白浴袍里。

穆勒这才正色道：“见过了？”

莱万打了个哈欠：“见过了，他想睡我。”

穆勒脸色一变，他这才不紧不慢道：“我没同意。”

莱万抬脸，他脸上全无笑意，疲惫地仿佛不愿再多说一句话、多开一个玩笑，像是在逃亡路上竭尽体力，马上就要满含悲愤晕过去的样子，几乎满目都充斥着不合外表年龄的惨淡与憔悴。你仅仅是看着他，就能感受到他很疼。

穆勒叹了一口气：“你这么晚还没睡。”

他神经质地磨了磨牙：“睡不着，老毛病。”

他不敢睡觉。每次入梦，就会有有一双无形的黑色大手扼住了他的脖颈，他甚至不能呼吸。恐惧如潮水，将他吞噬，将他淹没。周围是灰色的，是那种粘稠的几乎要使人窒息的灰，空气是蚀骨的潮冷。

周围的一切变得模糊，吵杂声被放大到极致，视野拉长、模糊，发出刺耳而粗嘎的鸣叫声。他的头很痛，像被被电钻扎过脑袋一般四面八方的疼。他眩晕、几乎想要呕吐。然后他的身体就会剧烈的疼痛，消毒水的味道争先恐后涌入他的鼻腔，他的耳边响起了各种实验体的哭叫声，帮他找回他试图遗忘的不堪回首的记忆。那些耻辱、痛苦，他钉在灵魂深处的噩梦都会回来找他。

他不肯睡，梦里太痛了。

“我上次给你房间里的医疗仓补充了药单，没有用吗？”

莱万看着医疗仓的光屏那一串生僻字眼，他一颔首：“没用，真的没用。外边是不是下雨了，我的肩膀很疼。”

穆勒焦急地一扶脑门：“是下雨了，你把房间里的湿度调低一点——我还能帮你什么吗？”

莱万笑了笑：“托马斯，能把今天关于沃伊的新闻视频发给我么？谢了。”

穆勒像是预备好了一般，新闻资料几乎是瞬间传送了过来。同一时间，莱万切断了视频电话。

影像中的男人身形高大，军服笔挺，理的服服帖帖一丝不苟，他垂下眼睫微笑，乍一眼是一位及其阳光风趣的男人，像是阳光下蛰伏已久的、长了红色嘴喙的乌鸦，他来年就三十七岁了。莱万每次看见这种场景，都感觉自己就像沉在水底的旅人，马上就要溺死了，却突然抓紧了一块浮木。可是他很怕，他不敢去触摸这块浮木了。莱万看起来才不过三十几岁的年纪，他的时间在一次实验中凝固住了，像是一棵永恒伫立在山坡上的橡树，树底下的少年变成了老人，而树木如同当年那般年青。

这就是联邦历史上最年轻的太空军参谋长——沃伊切特·什琴斯尼，他的沃伊。名门望族，又军功赫赫，这一切都理所应当。这几乎是他唯一的药。 

他偷偷望着影像里的沃伊，就一眼，马上压下了眼睫，仿佛眼皮之上有千斤鼎。冰筑的的壳子一瞬间化了，就留下一个光秃秃又僵硬的石头，袒露在天光之下，让他无处可逃。他闭上眼睛将嘴唇靠近指尖，肩胛骨里像是有一条鱼在游曳。很多事情他都记不起来了，他静静地想，想多少年前那个瘦瘦高高又欢乐的少年，想他的声音。战争会改变一切，权力会改变一切，此后十数年发生的一切，把两个人的命运割裂开来——

而现在，他的养子出现在莱万面前，让他杀死他。

可是时间是一种很奇妙的玩意，时间能沉淀所有。然而，当他带着一身的疮疤真的活下来的时候，他突然觉得心底的渴望没有那么强烈了，他偶尔想伸出手触碰，可他不敢、胆怯了，或是说他伸不动了，他太累了，他们已经不是十七八岁的小青年了。

这一晚，他一整夜都浸在反复无常又无比痛苦的梦里。

迷迷朦朦间，他忽地想起一段话：

“过去都是假的，回忆是一条没有归途的路，以往的一切春天都无法复原，即使最狂热最坚贞的爱情，归根结底也不过是一种瞬息即逝的现实，唯有孤独永恒。”


End file.
